Boss Fight
In the Foot Fight Event, three players battle against a gigantic foot robot. The battle starts immediately and slowly grows harder. With each win, the difficulty will increase in the next level. The boss robot uses a wide range of attacks and has a colossal amount of health. A timer is shown to keep track of anger levels and to compare times with others. Foot Fight is an unranked mode, so Trophies cannot be earned or lost, and 1 Ticket is required to play the event. If you are playing with teammates, the level is set to the lowest that the members of your team have reached. It is free if you are replaying an easier level, but you do not receive any Tokens. Boss Abilities * Anger: As the fight goes on, the boss becomes increasingly angry which increases the boss' damage output, speed, and the difficulty of dodging his attacks. The boss gets angry based on time, not damage taken. * Foot attack: The boss punches any target that gets too close, dealing 800+ damage. * Laser attack: The boss fires a spread of lasers in quick succession that each deal 1200+ damage. After the furious stage, the lasers can break walls, but stop. After the enraged stage, the lasers break walls and keep going. * Charge: The boss dashes forward, like Bull, destroying walls and damaging any targets that it hits for 1200+ damage. * Long-range rocket: The boss fires a rocket at the Brawler who is farthest from it, dealing 2000+ damage and destroying walls. The area where the rocket will impact is highlighted so that it may be avoided, and once the rocket hits, the area is engulfed in flames which deal damage over time to any Brawler that stays in the area. * Robot Minions: Throughout the fight, smaller robots appear to aid the boss. These are the same types of robots as those that are seen in Robo Rumble. Levels Every time you beat the boss, it gains more health, damage, and abilities. The Token reward for beating the boss also increases. Useful Brawlers :Shelly: Being a shotgun user, Shelly naturally deals high amounts of damage. Her Super can push back or outright destroy robots, and it can interrupt the Boss's attacks. However, it will not stop the Boss if it is already charging. :Bull: Normally, Bull has comparable damage output to Shelly. However, his Star Power allows him to deal much more damage to the Boss during its early anger levels. Being a tank, Bull can avoid smaller robots with relative ease due to his high health and faster move speed. If things get too dicey, he can escape with his Super. :Colt: Colt has very high damage and can shoot from a long distance, so he can safely avoid the boss’s melee attack, not to mention with his Star Power, he can avoid the boss’s laser attack and long-range rockets even better due to his increased movement speed. Colt's Super deals massive area damage, making it great for defeating smaller robots along with damaging the boss. :Pam: Pam has exceptional close-range damage and high health, allowing her to stick close to the Boss. During the earlier anger levels, her Super and Star Power both help the team to shrug off damage from the smaller robots and focus damaging the Boss as much as possible. As Pam receives more power cubes, her turret's healing increases. :Leon: After both of his teammates have died, Leon can use his Super to hide from the boss and smaller robots, buying time for his teammates to respawn. Despite being able to deal high damage to the boss, Leon should focus on surviving and charging his Super. It is recommended that he take all of the Power Cubes since he is the least likely to die and waste them. :Rosa: With her super and the second highest health in the game, Rosa is able to sponge up many hits for her teammates to do more damage, while she is helping her teammates as cover. She can do fairly good damage to the Boss if used correctly. :Frank: Frank can use his Super in early stages of Anger to allow his teammates to get large hits off, or in later stages of anger to buy a little time to run away or heal. :[[Dynamike|'Dynamike']]: He may not be a good damage dealer, but if timed correctly, he can avoid the bosses lasers, if he has Star Power Tips *Respawn time is 21 seconds instead of the normal 5, so it is important to stay alive. *The Boss's attacks are very predictable, making them easy to dodge. Make use of the cover to avoid the lasers from the robot. Use walls wisely and try not to destroy too many. *The Boss will always fire its lasers from its left to right, so it is advised to move clockwise around the Boss. Be careful, for if the laser hits you, you will get hit by most of the lasers before you die. It is easier to dodge the lasers when you are close to the 'bot. *Additionally, when the Boss is about to shoot its lasers and you are in its range, they fire so slowly that as long as when you dodge one you keep moving, you should be fine. *Try to deal as much damage as possible before the boss becomes angry. The boss' anger level is not affected by its health level, but by the timer, and the attacks that the boss can perform during his higher anger stages make it more difficult to deal damage. *In Insane levels, one person should collect all of the Power Cubes, usually the one with the most damage, in order to make the most use of them. It is important that the designated player not be defeated. *In Master and above, have a fast Brawler to stay far away from the boss to attract and dodge rockets and destroy minion robots. Leon and Crow are great for this, but Colt can also do very well if he has his Star Power. *You can know whether the boss is going to use the laser attack or the charge attack. If the boss makes some sounds, or it flashes three red lines around, it will fire the lasers. Otherwise, it will charge forward. Category:Events